


This Doesn't Even Feel Like Work

by isabelbarret



Series: Living in an Alternative World [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Meeting the Parents, NHL Player Jack Zimmermann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabelbarret/pseuds/isabelbarret
Summary: Jack needs a date to take to events Georgia suggests Eric Bittle whose the head of social media for the falconers. At first jack's a little skeptical but he quickly becomes one of the Jack's best friends. The only problem is when he realizes he's like to be a lot more than just friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the crappy summary, I'm pretty terrible at writing them. Thank you to queenrhino for editing this! Hope you enjoy this fic and be aware that there is brief mention of past homophobia.  
> Hope you enjoy!

In the end it was all George's fault. Of course, he knew she was just trying to help and make things as easy as possible for him. Still, he found that he couldn’t help but blame her. Maybe he was just looking for someone to blame. 

Jack came out at the end of last season. It had been carefully planned for months, the timing meticulously picked out. By the end of it all, Jack was much more ready for a just-rip-the-bandaid-off kind of thing. Quick and relatively painless after a little while. 

Not having skills with social media or technology probably helped Jack out the most. Besides TV his access to what other people thought of him was pretty limited. He could have gone looking, googled his name and read the thousands of articles that would have come up. Georgia had warned him not to and that, in this case, naivety might be his best bet. 

She promised to tell him if things got too bad or if anyone took it to far. Especially if there was anything of real consequential concern. 

When he gets off the ice after morning skate, Georgia is waiting for him. For a second, he wonders if he’s forgotten about lunch plans or something. 

“Hey Jack, can I talk to you for a second?” Georgia asks. Jack can tell by her tone of voice that this is not a conversation about lunch. 

“Yeah,” Jack rasped, still trying to even his breathing, first from the workout and now from his anxiety. “Can I go rinse off and meet you in your office?” 

She pats him on the shoulder comfortingly and says, “It’s nothing to worry about. Just a few things we need to sort out.” 

Even with her comforting words, he showers in a daze. He makes minimal conversation with the team, enough where no one seems to be throwing him concerned looks. He’s glad that he keeps to himself so often that people don’t realize that he’s trying not to shake apart. 

Jack’s always liked Georgia's office. Even now, walking into it like he has a hundred times before, there's still something refreshing about it. She’s a bit of a neat freak, with a clean desk, soft blue walls with minimal art, and comfortable chairs. 

Her office would almost lack personality if it wasn’t for the pictures on her desk. One of her and her girlfriend, Amanda, who’s loud and energetic in all the places that Georgia is subtle and quiet. Jack had never believed that the saying opposites attract held any truth until he met them. 

There's a picture of Georgia’s college hockey team from Boston College. He’s skated with her a few times, she’s good - better than good, really. Probably could have gone professional if she wanted. 

“Hey Jack,” Georgia says looking up from her computer. “Come take a seat.” 

“Hey,” Jack says while taking a seat. “What did you want to talk about?” 

Georgia sighs, “The season’s starting and you know that means: a lot more events you're going to have to go to. We’ve talked a lot about this and we all think it would be a good idea if you start taking a date to those things.” 

Georgia's well aware about how much he hates those kinds of things. Rich people that just want to pretend like they have something in common with Jack when all he wants to do is sit at home. He’s never particularly good as socialising in general, but being forced to do it is so much worse. 

“I’m not dating anyone though?” Jack says, although he’s pretty sure that Georgia already knew that. 

“I know. There's a few different paths we can take. You invite a friend and just not answer any question specifically about you relationship. You can asks one of the guys to set you up, I’m sure they’ve all made offers.” 

The guys have all tried to set him up since he came out as bisexual to them two years ago, even more so since he came out publicly. He’s never been very good at dating, all of his relationships have started out with people he was friends with first. 

“You know that's not going to work. Why do I need to start bringing someone, I didn’t last year and everything was fine.” 

“It’s different now, Jack. I know you understand that. We talked about this when you said you wanted to come out, sometimes it’s easier to feed into what people are expecting. It’ll be good to have someone by your side.” 

Jack knows how much Georgia hates saying all of this. She’d been the one that helped him with coming out and is aware that his situation isn’t exactly ideal. 

“I don’t know what you want me to do.” Jack may be the captain of the Providence Falconers but that doesn’t necessarily he has people lined up to date him. “I need someone that i’m comfortable with.” 

“We do have one idea,” Georgia said, standing up from behind her desk and moving forward to sit at the edge of the desk. “His name is Eric Bittle, he works on for us doing social media stuff. He’s sweet, already trained on how to deal with media and everything. I think you two will get along,” Georgia tells him. 

“You want to give me a fake boyfriend,” Jack says incredulously. 

“I wish I could say no, but yes. Yes we do.” 

 

***

 

Jack gets to Annie's fifteen minutes early. He’s always been punctual, something his mother drilled into him. When he’s nervous, he always gets places early. 

He recognises Eric as soon as he comes in. He’d done some light stalking the night before and found a series of accounts, including a series of videos where he shows people how to bake. This may just be accidental, but Jack can’t help but admit that Georgia knows his type. 

Eric rushes in only five minutes late, but Jack’s got there fifteen minutes early which means he’s been waiting for much longer. It’s his own fault really, but it doesn’t mean that little bit of annoyance doesn’t rise up. 

Eric practically throws himself down into the seat next to Jack and rushes out, “Hi, sorry I’m so late - I thought it would take less time to walk than it did. I’m going to go order something, be back in a minute.” 

It all comes out in one long breath and before Jack really knows what’s going on, he’s standing up and heading over to get in line. The southern accent hits him as a surprise, he only watched one of Eric's videos but he didn’t imagine it would be so strong in real life. 

Eric comes sit down in a minute with one of those drinks with a pile of whipped cream on them. Tater always gets them on his cheat day. 

“I love this place, can’t wait for their fall drinks so come back. Have you been here before?” Eric asks, giving Jack a warm smile from across the table. 

“Yeah, I was the one who suggested it to Georgia. I live a couple blocks away.” 

“Wow, we’re like basically neighbors,” Eric says. Jack doesn’t even think on his best days he could match Eric’s enthusiasm by half. 

“A lot of they guys live around here,” It’s an awkward response, even if it’s a true one. If Eric notices his awkwardness he doesn’t show it, just pulls his computer out of his bag. 

“Georgia sent me a list of all the events you have for the next couple of months,” Eric says, typing away at his computer; “Looks like you and a couple other players are going to the Dosey-Aldridge foundation night. I think that would be a good place to start, press is well controlled and the guest lists seems to be filed with a lot people who’ve shown support for the LGBTQ community in the past.” 

“Ok, that sounds good. Not that I seem to have much of a choice in it.” Jack sees Bitty frown as he talks, sympathetically looking over at him from his computer. 

“I know this is weird for you. I wish you didn’t even have to come out but, unfortunately, that's not the world we live in. We just want to make this as painless as possible,” Eric's sudden sincerity hits Jack hard. He realises he might not have been all that grateful for all the time people have spent trying to help him. 

“You’re right. I appreciate everything you guys are doing.” 

Eric gives him a bright smile; “Don’t worry about it Jack. It’s our job.” 

“I’m pretty sure when you applied for this job, pretending to date someone wasn’t one of the aspects,” Jack says with a grin. 

Eric gives him a squinty eyed look; “I played hockey, Mr. Zimmermann. Don’t think I don’t recognize a chirp when I hear one.” 

Jack can’t help but laugh at Eric's comment. From there, everything starts to fall into place. Georgia was right about them getting along, Eric does most of the talking, which Jack is totally fine with. He listens happily as Eric tells him a story of the frat he was part of in college and all the shenanigans they got up to. 

Eric smiles up at him as they stand outside the cafe. He's got his computer bag slung over his shoulder and a coat that seems a little too heavy for the weather. 

“I guess I’ll see you around, Eric,” Jack says. He wonders if he should shake his hand, it felt like it was sort of a business meeting. 

“You should call me Bitty, all my friends do.” 

“Okay then, Bitty,” Jack can’t help but admit that the nickname is adorable. “I’ll text you if I need anything.” 

“Sounds good!” Bitty says giving him another smile, “I just want to tell you that I thought coming out was really brave of you, Jack. Seeing an NHL player come out would have made thirteen year old me really happy.”

“Thanks.” Jack wishes he could tell him that he did it for selfless reasons like helping thirteen year old boys in Georgia; “I’m really happy that I did.” 

They say their goodbyes and part of Jack almost believes that this might not be as horrible as he thought. 

 

***

 

Jack’s just gotten home from practice when he hears his phone ding. He hopes it’s not Tater texting to say he lost his house key again. It happens atleast once a month and instead of putting the spare under a potted plant or something, he gave it to Jack, which means he has to drive over there and help him out. It’s really not that much trouble or anything, but right now all he wants to do is make a sandwich and watch some TV. 

It’s not Tater. Instead a text from Bitty shows up on his screen. 

Bitty: What color tie are you wearing? 

Jack stares at the message for a second before typing out blue.

Within a second his phone starts ringing. It’s Bitty and he picks it up right away; “Hello Bitty.” 

“Hello Mr. Zimmermann. Let me just say that I do not appreciate your chirping.” 

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Jack says, feeling completely out of water. 

“We have to coordinate our outfits,” Bitty tells him and, honestly, Jack is not the least bit surprised about it, “So, what color tie are you wearing. And please give me a little bit more than blue.” 

Jack walks over to his closet, most of his dress cloths were purchased by his mom or heavily influenced by her, “Well, I guess light blue. I have a red one too if that's better.” 

“Please, be more unhelpful,” Bitty says and Jack can almost feel the eyeroll through the phone. 

“If I’m being so unhelpful, you should just come over here and pick it out for me.” 

“I know you’re kidding,” Bitty says, “but I’ll be there in an hour so you better text me your address.” 

Bitty hangs up up the phone before Jack can get another word in. He supposes this isn’t the worst thing; sure he hasn’t had someone pick out his clothes for him since he was a little kid, but at least now he probably won’t be chirped for whatever he’s wearing. 

He cleans his apartment, not that it’s super messing or anything. Still, he has a feeling that Bitty has some adorable apartment, cute nicknacks and photo’s from college scattered perfectly to look casual but still put together. Jack’s apartment, even though he’s lived there for five years, is pretty impersonal. 

They’ve talked few times since their first meeting. They went out to lunch with Georgia one day, someplace that Bitty raved about. It had pretty good food, not that Jack knows anything about food. The purpose was to get them used to being around each other anyways, food was only an afterthought. 

Jack’s just sat down when there's a knock at his door. As soon as he opens it, Bitty’s bustling in, a plastic bag wrapped suit thrown over his shoulder and a pie in his hands. 

“I made you a pie,” Bitty sets it down on the kitchen counter; “It has maple in it, I know how you Canadians are.” 

“Thanks,” Jack supposes his cheat day sweet can include pie. 

“Wow, look at this kitchen! Looks like something Martha Stewart would have, good Lord,” Bitty gasps, walking through the kitchen as if it was sacred. Jack supposes it’s a nice kitchen, he remembers the real estate agent saying so. “A double oven! I’ve always wanted one of those.” 

“You can use it if you want, it would be good for someone too,” Jack’s not entirely sure what he’s doing. Bitty just looked to excited he couldn’t help himself. 

“Oh Jack, that's really sweet of you. Thank you,” Bitty gives such a wide smile Jack feels a little dizzy. “Okay, let's go look at your suits.” 

Bitty inspects his closet carefully, hands on his hips. He’s taken his suit and laid it out on the bed, it’s grey with a red bow tie. It looks coordinated, better than anything jack would be able to put together. 

Bitty picks something out for him, which end up being the blue tie much to Bitty’s chagrin. He mentions that it goes with Jack’s eyes, which is the same thing his mother said when she gave it to him for his seventeenth birthday. 

They both get ready, and Jack had to admit that they do look good together. He hadn’t understood what Bitty meant by coordinating but now he thinks he’s beginning to understand. 

“It’s going to be fine, Jack,” Bitty tells him when they get into the car. He’s not sure what told Bitty that Jack was thinking very not fine thoughts about this evening. 

“Okay,” Jack says. Maybe it will be. 

 

***

 

They’re out at lunch, him and Bitty. They go almost every week now, fit in carefully around Jack’s game days. They go to a different place every time; usually it’s Bitty’s decision, but once in awhile one of the guys will give a suggestion that Jack actually feels like following. 

He’s not sure if these are dates. They sort of feel like dates. 

They flirt, or least, Jack’s pretty sure that Bitty is flirting. It’s hard to tell because he’s nice and friendly with everyone they meet. It feels different, though. He treats Jack differently.  
Maybe it’s just wishful thinking on his part because he really likes the idea of Bitty flirting with him. 

They’re at a little sandwich place called Alice’s. Bitty keeps commenting that everything is dry except when the waitress comes over. Then, he puts on that wide smile and tells her ‘Darling, everything’s just perfect’. Jack can’t help but try to muffle his laugh behind his hand. 

Sometimes they get recognized when they go out. The more events they go to together, the more photos are taken of them and they more those photos make there way onto the internet means they're getting increasingly recognized. 

Bitty’s been telling him about some argument over jam his aunts have gotten into. He’s only half listening but he doesn’t think Bitty really minds. He understand that sometimes Jack just needs a little bit of white noise. 

“What are you doing for Christmas?” Jack asks, eating some of his very underdressed salad. 

Bitty shrugs, “I’ve gone back to Georgia in the past but I don't know. I’ll probably just stay up here.” 

Jack’s not entirely sure about Bitty’s relationship with his parents. Bitty seems to talk with his mom pretty regularly (it’s where all the jam gossip comes from) but his dad's never really mentioned. Jack doesn't want to pry.

“You can come over for Christmas, if you want.” Jack’s not entirely sure what is possessing him to invite his fake boyfriend over for the holidays. “My parents are coming down.” 

“Really? You're not just saying that to be polite, are you?” 

“No, I mean, I’d love to have you over for Christmas.” Bitty gives Jack a look he can’t quite decipher, flush high on his cheeks. 

They leave not long after that, Bitty fully dissatisfied with the restaurant. He still makes Jack split the check with him, which is completely ridiculous considering Jack is operating on an NHL salary and Bitty is not. 

“What are you doing after this,” Jack asks. He sees a nap in his future after one of those protein shakes Bitty always teases him about. 

Bitty gives him a shrug. “I guess go home. I have some stuff to catch up on.” 

“You can come over and bake while I take a nap, if you want,” Bitty comes over all the time now. Just the other day, he fell asleep on his couch a couple nights ago and made him french toast in the morning. 

“You just want me to come over and make you a pregame PB&J,” Bitty says giving him a smile. 

“I offer up my kitchen to you and this is how you repay me, endless chirping,” Jack does his best to fake offence. He gets a laugh out of Bitty, so he counts it as a win. 

“I repay you with baked good and delightful conversation,” Bitty gives him a light shoulder bump. Jack laughs and bumps him right back. 

Jack’s pretty sure that Bitty’s his best friend. 

 

***

 

Bitty’s friends from college, Shitty and Lardo, are also coming over for Christmas. He’s met them twice before, once at Lardo’s art show where he’s actually bought one of her pieces. She’s insanely talented.

The second time had been when Jack got them all tickets to the game. Bitty goes most of the time, anyways, sits by Georgia and a couple of the other workers. He mostly works on running the official twitter during games. 

They go out to dinner afterwards to some little burger place near the arena. There's always the possibility of being recognized but being around Bitty helps. The guys would always say that when they're out with their partner or kids less people come up to them. He sees that in action with Bitty. 

Even though he’s met them before, somehow this feels bigger. They like him, or at least that’s what Bitty has told him. It feels like meeting the parents, which is silly because they’re not Bitty parents and also younger than Jack. 

It’s Christmas Eve dinner, Bitty already has everything carefully planned out. Jack’s mom would always cook christmas eve dinner, though it was never really much of anything. She doesn’t particularly enjoy cooking, and they’d always go to his grandparents house on Christmas for the real big diner. 

“Bits you know you don’t have to make all this food,” Jack says looking over the list of ingredients Bitty’s given him. He figures it’s the least he can do. 

Bitty rolls his eyes, “Don’t be silly, Mr. Zimmermann, it’s Christmas Eve. Your parents are going to be there.” 

“You’re nervous to meet my parents?’ Jack teases. 

“Famous hockey icon Bad Bob Zimmerman and world renowned model Alicia Zimmermann. No, not nervous at all,” Bitty side eyes Jack as he snorts at his sarcasm. 

“You talk to hockey players everyday, it’s part of your job.” 

“That's not what I meant and you know it,” Bitty says while flopping down beside Jack on the couch, throwing his feet onto Jack’s lap. Jack takes one in his hands, touching it absentmindedly. 

“What time are you picking up your parents from the airport,” Bitty asks, not even looking up from his phone. 

“Around ten.” 

Bitty makes a low humming noise, “Lardo and Shitty are coming around three and driving back up to Boston that night, so what time do you think we should have dinner?” 

He kneads into Bitty’s heel. He likes Bitty’s feet, they’re small and pretty in a way he never really thought feet could be. “Whatever time you want is fine.” 

Bitty lets out a huff but doesn’t say anything. They sit for a while, not really talking. Jack flips through the channels looking for something halfway decent to watch. Bitty’s completely absorbed in doing whatever he’d doing on his phone. 

“I guess I’ll get going. Be by around nine tomorrow,” Bitty says standing up. Jack was almost asleep, head resting back in a way that he know will make his neck hurt. 

“Okay, sounds good.” 

Bitty gives him a smile that he can’t say is anything but fond. He pokes Jack right in the center of his forehead and says, “Go to sleep, Mr. Zimmermann. I need my baking assistant fully rested for tomorrow.” 

He follows Bitty’s advice after he leaves, strips down to his boxers and crawls into bed. He sets his alarm for seven, planning on going shopping in the morning. Jack always liked doing his shopping in the early morning when stores are still relatively empty. 

He gets through his shopping without any. By the time he’s gotten back and put the groceries away, Bitty’s already at the door, bag under his arm looking vaguely frazzled. 

“I’m late and I couldn’t find the pie tin that my Moomaw gave me and now my apple pie is going to be all wrong. I woke up late and my hair looks bad and everything is just so -” 

Jack isn’t really thinking when he cups Bitty’s face in his hands. He stops taking as soon as Jack touches him and turns to look up at him wide eyed. 

“Everything is going to be fine,” Jack tries to sound as soothing as possible, “Do you want to count breaths with me.” 

“No, I’m okay.” 

“Okay, I’m going to go pick my parents up from the airport. You want to make yourself a cup of coffee. You’ll feel better afterwards, I promise.” 

Bitty nods and Jack’s still cupping his face. He leans forwards and plants a kiss clean on his forehead. It’s silly and stupid because Bitty is not his boyfriend. 

He flees before either of them can say anything, it probably makes him a coward. Jack can live with being a coward, he’s not sure he can live with the way Bitty will try to let him down easy. How he’ll promise that they can still be friends. 

He drives to the airport in a half daze, almost missing the exit. He sees the looks his parents give each other when he barely stumbles through a conversation with them. It’s hard to focus on anything when he can’t stop thinking what it would be like to kiss Bitty, do a number of other things to him, with him.

For the rest of the evening, Jack tries his best to act as normal as possible. It’s times like this when his normal awkwardness works to his advantage. Even if every time he makes eye contact with Bitty he finds himself quickly looking away, Jack’s pretty sure he’s covering up his mini-crisis very well. 

Bitty, on the other hand, seems to be perfectly normal, not fazed at all by their moment. That, or he’s really good at hiding his feelings. 

Jack’s decided that Bitty doesn’t seem bothered because, to him, it wasn’t any kind of moment. Maybe just the usual levels of Jack-Zimmermann-Awkwardness, but certainly not the kind of moment that Jack felt because Bitty isn’t interested in him that way. He’s only is doing this because Georgia asked him to. 

Jack knows they’re friends, really good friends. He’s happy to be friends with Bitty, because he could certainly use a few friends that aren't also team members. The only problem is Jack’s pretty sure that he’d like to be a little more than just friends with Bitty. 

The whole night feels like slow torture. Bitty smiling at him from across the kitchen. Bitty hip checking him while bringing out the warm rolls. Bitty pressed hip to knee with him on the couch while Shitty tells them about Harvard and his mom explains her plan for some new charity program. Bitty laughing when Lardo rolls her eyes at a slightly drunk Shitty. 

Jacks surprises himself with how sad he feels when Shitty and Lardo have to leave to drive back to Boston. While he usually prefers solitude, he likes being around them. Thinks they could probably become good friends with time. 

His parents head to bed not long after, claiming exhaustion after their flight. He made up the guest bedroom up earlier and helps them get settled. 

When he comes back out, Bitty’s at the sink washing all the dishes. Which is ridiculous because he already cooked all of dinner and dessert, which means he should be relieved from dish duty. 

“Hey, you shouldn't be doing that,” Jack says, taking the half soaped up plate from his hands. 

“Hey!” Bitty says as Jack takes the plate from his hands, “I don’t mind washing them. I made the mess anyways.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, you made us all dinner. The least I can do is wash the dishes,” Jack insists. 

“Fine. Have it your way, Mr. Zimmermann,” Bitty says while drying off his hands.

“How about drive I you home?” Jack suggests. Bitty doesn’t live too far away, but it’s late and freezing out and Bitty’s not equipped for the cold in any way. He started wearing scarves when it was sixty-five degrees out. 

It’s times like this when he’s glad he got seat warmers in his car. He’d honestly thought that he’d never use them, but Tater had insisted that he needed them. Now, watching Bitty pull his coat tighter around him as they get into the car he makes sure to flip the seat warmers onto high. 

“Is it weird not being with your parents for Christmas?” Jack’s never spent a Christmas without his parents. Jack’s sure that he would be fine, but he likes spending Christmas with them, even if they're all a little past the gift giving aspect. Buying for a bunch of people who at one point had a million dollar salary is a little pointless. 

Bitty gives him a shrug, “I guess. There was a time when I thought I’d be living in Georgia for the rest of my life. I miss being there, and of course I miss my parents, but each time I go back it only reminds me why I left.” 

Jack nods, feeling weirdly understanding and sympathetic even if he can’t really understand the feeling. He squeezes his hands on the steering wheel and waits for Bitty to close up the awkward silence.

“I asked my parents to come up here for Christmas,” Bitty says after a minute, “but they didn’t want to. Ever since I came out, they’ve seemed sort of distant. Especially coach. It’s not like they’ve said anything, but I could just tell that they didn’t want me to come down for the holidays.” 

“Bits, why didn't you tell me?” They’ve talked about his parents before but he always kept it light hearted and vague. Jack didn't’ think that Bitty had come out to them yet, and he definitely didn’t know that his parents had been less than thrilled. 

“I’ve been trying to pretend like everything’s fine but it’s really not,” They’re pulled over on the curb in front of Bitty's apartment and Jack decides it’s probably the right time to hug him. Bitty looks miserable and that's basically the last thing in the world Jack wants. 

Bitty hugs him back quickly. Usually, Bitty’s the one initiated the hugs but it feels nice to be the one to do it for once. Jack rubs his back in a way that he hopes is soothing.

“I wish there was something I could do to help.” 

Bitty pulls back slightly, “Jack, you have helped. I thought I was going to be alone on Christmas but instead I got to spend it with you and your parents. I couldn’t be happier.”  
Jack looks at the smile Bitty’s giving him and can’t help but smile back, “I got you those measuring cups from that little cooking shop we went to a few weeks ago. I bought them while you were admiring those fancy pans.” 

Bitty lets out a startled laugh, “The ones shaped like rabbits?” 

“Yes, you said just looking at them made you feel happy.” Bitty smiles softly as Jack says this. 

“I got you something too, but I’m keeping it a surprise until tomorrow,” Bitty says firmly. 

“Can’t wait,” Jack says, and he finds that he really means it. 

Bitty leans forward and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Jack tries his best to convince himself that Bitty lingered just a little bit longer than what would be considered friendly. At the same time, he tells himself that it means absolutely nothing. 

“See you tomorrow, okay,” Bitty says, opening the car door and letting in a sudden rush of cold air. 

“Sounds good,” Jack replies and Bitty shuts his door. He scurries the quick way to his apartment door, throwing Jack a little wave before he unlocks the door and heads inside. 

The next day, Bitty gives him a scarf which he knitted, made of the softest blue yarn that his mother says matches his eyes exactly. Jack wraps it around his neck right away and wears it until he goes to bed that night. 

 

***

 

Somehow, on New Year's, he gets stuck going to a charity banquet. Not that he had any ambitious plans; he actually he was planning on going to bed yearly. 

Instead, he’s stuffed into a suit while he’d much rather be wearing sweatpants and watching documentaries he’s already seen. It feels as though he’s been talking to people who he’s met before but can hardly remember or strangers who already know all sorts of things about him. 

At Least Bitty’s with him, though he feels sort of bad about ruining his New Year’s. Especially because the whole night hasn’t been the most pleasant. 

They’d been to these kind of events before, where more of the teams was there and there was lots of other sports players. They’d also been to more casual events when it didn’t seem like everyone's trying to prove who has the better yacht. 

Jack’s more used to this kind of talk than Bitty. His parents’ celebrity statues and the fact that both of his parents were founders of their own charities meant that Jack grew up more in this world, no matter how much they tried to shield him from it. He’s used to money talk, even if he has no interest in it.

Bitty had gotten a little tipsy earlier in the night and, since around ten thirty, Jack's been giving him a steady stream of water. This is not a crowd that's going to appreciate slightly drunk Bitty. 

“When do you think it’ll be an appropriate time to get out of here,” Jack asks as they stand off to the side, trying to act as invisible as possible.

“Wait until just after midnight. Everyone will be too busy sucking face to notice,” Bitty replies. 

Jacks makes a face, “This doesn’t look like the sucking-face kind of crowd.”

Bitty lets out a little laugh. “Sucking face is not something I ever thought I’d hear you say.”

“I never thought I’d hear myself say it either.”

Bitty laughs and it’s only then that he realises how close they're standing. Bitty’s practically pressed up against his front, flat palm on his chest. 

“You gonna kiss me at midnight, Mr. Zimmermann,” Bitty asks. Jack can’t tell if Bitty’s still tipsy, because tipsy Bitty is a natural born flirt. He’s seemed fine for the last half an hour, so Jack wants to believe that this is something more. 

“Do you want me to,” Jack's has both of his hands on Bitty’s hips and Bitty’s palms rest on the center of his chest. He’s looking up at Jack, wide eyed with his eyebrows raised. 

They don’t make it to midnight, actually the only make it with ten seconds left. There's people counting down around them, clinking champagne glasses and giving chaste kisses. It mostly fades out, Jack finds it impossible to focus on anything else when he has Bitty pressed up all against him. 

They do leave after midnight, stumbling into the back of a cab with the hand on the center of Bitty’s back. They make out in the back of the cab like teenagers, Bitty’s hands tugging at his hair. 

In the hallways to his apartment he lifts Bitty up once he’s sure he’s in a place that's not going to lead to paparazzi photos tomorrow morning. Bitty makes a little gasp and winds his legs carefully around Jack. The stumble unorganized into Jack's bedroom where Bitty lets go of Jack and sort of free falls backwards into Jack's bed with giggle. 

“You’re drunk,” Jack says, taking off his suit jacket and throwing it onto his dresser. 

Bitty laughs while struggling out of his bow tie, “Maybe, only a little.” 

Jack kisses him on the forehead, “I don’t want to have sex with you if you’re drunk.” Jack then rolls off of Bitty and onto his back. Bitty makes a low whining noise but doesn’t try to follow him any further. 

Jack takes a deep breath and Bitty rolls over and presses his nose up against Jack’s shoulder. He curls up against Jack’s side, slipping a hand up Jack’s dress shirt. 

“Do you want to sleep here tonight?” Jack asks, enjoying the feeling of Bitty smiling into his shoulder. 

“There is nothing absolutely nothing I would like more.” 

Bitty strips down to his boxers right in front of Jack, which is almost too much for him. He slips on one of Jack's Falconer’s t-shirts before getting back into bed, right under the covers. Even with Jack’s heater blasting, Bitty still insists it’s freezing in his apartment. 

“You going to put pajamas on?” Bitty says, giving Jack a gentle kiss. 

Jack nods and heads into the bathroom to change, he still not sure if he’s ready to change in front of Bitty. It feels a little too intimate and Jack isn’t drunk enough to not over analyze it. It's been a long time since he shared a bed with someone and he’s not sure if it's something you can do out of practice. 

When he comes out of the bathroom, Bitty’s laying in his bed, comforter pulled up around his ears. Jack pulls back the covers so he can climb in beside Bitty. They roll onto their sides so they're facing each other and Bitty smiles, making his whole face scrunch up. Jack finds himself smiling back. 

“Do you think this is weird?” Bitty asks giving him a watchful look. 

Jack takes a minute to consider it. While they’d been pretending to be together for a while, it's kind of felt like they’ve been dating for real. The line between real and fake blurred so long ago he doesn’t think there's much of a difference left. 

“No, it feel natural,” Jack says. “Right.”

Bitty leans forward and kisses him softly, only pulling back when they both need to take a deep breath, “this feel very right.”

Jack lets out a snort of laughter as Bitty tucks himself underneath Jack’s chin. He feels warm and relaxed as he feels Bitty slowly drift off, soft little sniffly snores. Jack drifts off to sleep with a warm body curled around him and a content feeling. 

 

***

 

Jack knocks on the doorway of Georgia's office. She’s absorbed in whatever she’s typing on the computer and Jack doesn’t want to surprise her. She gives him a smile as she spots him, “Hey Jack, come on in.” 

Jack takes a seat across the desk from her, “I have something i need to tell you. Me and Bitty are dating.” 

Georgia’s smile slowly starts to grow. “You realise you have me to thank for this,” she says cockily. 

“Or to blame,” Jack counters and Georgia gives him a suspicious look. “Yesterday Bitty made me three pies. My diet is blown to the wind.” 

Georgia laughs, “Feel free to bring in any extra pies. I’m sure the guys will appreciate it.” 

The boys do like Bitty’s pies, it’s hard not to. Anytime he brings desserts into work, the guys practically flood to his desk to get a slice of pie or a handful of cookies. Sometimes, they even give him requests. 

“Anyways, I just wanted to let you know,” Jack says standing up. Georgia was the one who set them up in the first place, even if it was fake, so he already knows she’s not going to have an issues with it. Still, she is Bitty’s boss and their friend, so he figured it wouldn’t hurt. It’s not like she wouldn’t find out that they're a little more than friends. 

“Thanks Jack, I’m glad that you're happy,” Georgia says, giving him a smile, “Bitty seems really good for you.” 

“He is,” Jack replies, “Are we still on for our run tomorrow.” 

“Yep,” Georgia says turning back to her computer as Jack leaves the room. As soon as he leaves Georgia's office, he calls Bitty. 

“Hey,” Jack says, “I just got out of my meeting with Georgia.” 

“I know. I can see you,” Jack turns around and at the end of the hallways is Bitty, who gives him a little wave and starts walking forward. 

Jack grins and asks, “You want to get coffee?” He starts walking towards Bitty, still talking through the phone though he’s still sure Bitty can hear him without it. 

“Annie’s?” Bitty says in response, it’s still one of their favorite places. 

Jack takes Bitty hand in his as they reach each other, hanging up the phone, “Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments, feedback and kudos are always appreciated. always welcomes to send me AU suggestion to my tumblr [here](http://isabelbarret.tumblr.com) or talk about silly hockey boys.


End file.
